


(Snowmen Have) Nothing to Hide [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Community: podbang, M/M, Podbang 2010, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spencer is antisocial and hates Christmas, Ryan is in love, Jon is planning vacations and Brendon doesn't want to spend Christmas alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Snowmen Have) Nothing to Hide [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waiting4rain42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=waiting4rain42).
  * Inspired by [(Snowmen Have) Nothing to Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220388) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



> Recorded for Podbang 2010, for waiting4rain42 (on LJ).
> 
> Originally posted :[here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/786788.html) on 21st December 2010.

**Length:** 3:13:22  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/Sunsetmog%20-%20\(Snowmen%20Have\)%20Nothing%20to%20Hide.zip) (177 MB) ||| [M4B](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/Sunsetmog%20-%20\(Snowmen%20Have\)%20Nothing%20to%20Hide.m4b) (89 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
